


The Harpies View

by TheSpheeHasArrived



Series: The Other Stories [1]
Category: Terraria
Genre: Harpies, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpheeHasArrived/pseuds/TheSpheeHasArrived
Summary: The event of the game have only been told from one view so far. This is the other side.





	The Harpies View

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is actually my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me.
> 
> This is gonna be part of a series, telling stories of the terrarian monsters.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment with some cc!

She was coming home from a hunting trip. The harpy had found an entire nest of rabbits, and that was for sure a good haul. Everything in life was falling into place.

Then they came.  
The harpy knew of them, of course. Every monster in the land knew of them, from the smallest slime to the largest beasts. They were human, and that meant danger.

There were two of them this time, though we had seen up to five. There was a small woman, dressed in purple, and a taller man with goggles.

Then the harpy noticed something very strange indeed.

The man had wings. She knew enough to know that humans didn't have wings. They couldn't fly, couldn't live in the freedom of the sky. But this one could.

Before long they had zipped up the long rope leading to her nesting grounds, with swords and bows ready to kill.

They were here to kill the guardians, the dragons. She knew that very well. That was the only way to get the pure essence of flight, though it appeared that they had already come and wreaked havoc on the dragons.

The harpy couldn't help but feel like she needed to avenge them. She let out a shrieking call, and her sisters came to swarm the humans. That could not have been a bigger mistake.

The man cut through her sisters, tearing feather from wing and wing from bone. The woman stood back, shooting arrows that trailed purple and teal flames from a bow made of a strange dark purple material. Anything hit by those arrows was consumed by a unquenchable burning flame and was so frostbitten they couldn't move. It was a massacre.

The sudden deaths drew out their guardian, the wyvern. He dove after the man, and that human flew over the dragon's head, dealing slicing blows the whole time. The woman was perched on a cloud, firing swarms of those horrible burning arrows.

The guardian never stood a chance. He floated softly to the ground, and all of the fighting stopped. Everything was quiet, until the wyvern disappeared into a pile of clouds with a soft poof, leaving behind only the sky blue essence of flight.

The woman slowly walked forward, before grabbing the souls and putting them into a hidden pouch. She shared a word with the man, and they both gazed into a mirror, disappearing from sight, leaving nothing but quickly disappearing sparks.


End file.
